


Ein Lächeln

by split



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Schule
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split/pseuds/split
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schule kann so trist sein, besonders, wenn man am Morgen mit dem falschen Bein zu erst aufgestanden ist und sich das Wetter auch nicht gerade von seiner besten Seite zeigt. Aber manchmal kann eine kleine Geste von unerwarteter Seite den Tag entschieden verbessern.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein Lächeln

Gähnend ließ ich mich auf meinen Platz im Klassenraum sinken. Es waren noch ein paar Minuten bis Stundenbeginn und der Lehrer hatte sich noch nicht blicken lassen.  
Der Tag hatte für mich einfach nur mies begonnen und ich hatte das starke Verlangen gehabt im Bett liegen zu bleiben. Mütter zeigen für solcherlei Gedanken jedoch keinerlei Verständnis. Sie hatte meine Beule vom Sturz über meine Schultasche ignoriert und mir lediglich ein frisches Oberteil in die Hand gedrückt, nachdem ich mein Lieblingsshirt beim Frühstück mit Nougat vollgekleckert hatte. Den Bus hatte ich nur mit einem halben Herzinfarkt erreicht, da diese dämlichen Dinger gerade immer dann pünktlich kamen, wenn man es nicht brauchen konnte. Und die Krönung war der dicke Nebel, der wie eine Decke über der Stadt lag und auf mich wie eine Packung Schlaftabletten wirkte.  
Alles in allem war der Tag bisher also total zum kotzen und ich hatte keine Hoffnung, dass es besser werden könnte.

Mit den letzten Schülern betrat auch Herr Hansen den Klassenraum und ich zog in Betracht, einen Anfall von starker Übelkeit oder ähnliches vorzutäuschen. Natürlich hatten wir eines der langweiligsten Fächer auf Erden in der ersten Doppelstunde, Geschichte. Und zu allem Übel wurde dieses Fach natürlich von einem senilen Fossil wie Hansen unterrichtet. Wie sollte man da richtig munter werden? Konnte der Tag noch schlimmer werden?

Ich entschied mich dafür, diese Frage nicht laut zu stellen, da ich mich nicht mit den Mächten des Chaos anlegen wollte. Während ich also lustlos vor mich hinvegetierte, füllten sich die letzten Plätze und es klingelte zur Stunde.

Meinen Banknachbarn nahm ich erst wahr, als er mir seinen Ellenbogen in die Seite rammte. "Hey, ich glaub, der redet mit dir."  
Verständnislos blickte ich zu Tony, der nach vorn deutete. Der Lehrer sah mich abwartend an und ich erwiderte dessen Blick fragend, da ich absolut nicht wusste, was dieser gerade von mir wollte.  
"Herr Steiner, ich habe sie gefragt, ob sie mir sagen können, von wann bis wann der Dreißigjährige Krieg war und wo er statt gefunden hat."  
Zur Antwort zuckte ich nur mit den Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."  
"Dann wäre ich ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn sie mir etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit schenken könnten, denn ihre Noten lassen in meinem Fach zu wünschen übrig." Ich nickte nur vollkommen desinteressiert und tat so, als würde ich mich aufmerksam meinem Hefter und dem Unterricht widmen.

Minute um Minute schlichen die Zeiger auf meiner Uhr dahin, schienen sogar rückwärts zu laufen. Die Worte des Lehrers schwirrten an mir vorbei ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen und ich wurde immer müder. Ich fühlte mich wie erschlagen und nichts schien mich mehr davon abhalten zu können, nicht doch noch für die verbleibenden vierzig Minuten des Unterrichts einzuschlafen.  
Ein erneuter Rippenstoss holte mich aus meinem Döszustand.

"Hey, nicht einschlafen", flüsterte mir Tony von der Seite zu, ohne dabei jedoch in meine Richtung zu sehen.  
"Lass mich doch", nuschelte ich zurück. "Der Tag is scheiße, ich werd ihn einfach verpennen."  
Tony zuckte zur Antwort mit den Schultern. "Ich find den Tag schön." Noch immer wandte er sich nicht mir zu, sondern schrieb in sein Heft mit, was Hansen da so von sich gab.  
Irgendwie fühlte ich mich genötigt, ihn nach dem Grund zu fragen, was ich dann auch tatsächlich tat.  
Der Lehrer war einen Moment mit seinen Unterlagen beschäftigt und so wandte Tony sich mir nun doch zu.

"Weil du da bist und neben mir sitzt." Ein tiefes Lächeln und strahlende Augen begleiteten seine Worte, die klangen, als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste auf der Welt.  
Ich war sprachlos. Trotzdem, bevor ich es verhindern konnte, schlich sich zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag ein Lächeln in mein Gesicht.

Ende


End file.
